<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt You by Armand42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890457">Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42'>Armand42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, M/M, Underage Sex, a little depictions of violence, 少量暴力描写, 暗黑, 未成年性爱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩开着Impala把背着书包走在路灯下的萨姆拦住，说“爸爸今晚就会回来”“他想见你”。<br/>萨姆早该料到这是谎言。<br/>爸爸从不回家，也从来都不会跟他说“想见你”。<br/>在权衡之下，萨姆有些不情不愿地坐上了副驾驶，错过了迪恩嘴角扭曲的笑意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆CP：D/S斜线有意义<br/>☆Warning：OOC；Dark；暴力情节涉及；未成年sex！<br/>☆更多详见tag</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>迪恩17岁，萨姆13岁</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>老爹管大儿子，大儿子管小儿子，作为家中最小的那个，萨姆总是受到来自父兄双倍的管教。在进入青春期之前，萨姆瘦瘦小小的，长得很清秀，就像个剪短发的小姑娘，故意扮作男生的样子。也许这就是为什么约翰·温彻斯特只对萨姆动嘴却不动手的原因。</p><p>迪恩也有因嫉妒而发狂的一天，偶尔回一次家还会喝得醉醺醺的老爹却说：“看着你弟弟那个样子，我下不去手。”</p><p>穿着老爹皮衣的大男孩回头看着缩在汽车旅馆窄床上埋头写作业的弟弟，突然间气一下子就消了。他在心里默默原谅了什么错也没有的弟弟。</p><p>但，你需要体谅迪恩。他从7岁就开始接过照料弟弟的担子，做饭（不好吃也不难吃的烂糊汤和超市里快过期的肉丸）、打扫卫生（有时候兄弟俩会在同一家汽车旅馆里呆上三个月之久，床单可以不换，但积灰会让萨姆频频打喷嚏）、洗衣服（迪恩只给弟弟洗了五年的衣服，之后就让萨姆自己洗了）……在萨姆十一岁生日过后，迪恩还需要偶尔给弟弟提供一些泡妞的小建议（不要在第一次接吻就伸舌头！白痴）。</p><p>做饭，打扫卫生，洗衣服。还要经常拿各种理由搪塞弟弟的问题：“爸爸什么时候回来？”“这个圣诞节他会回来吗？”“他会给我们带礼物吗？”“爸爸来过电话了吗？”总而言之，当生活的重压实在无法让人忍受的时候，迪恩会揍萨姆。每一次打完萨姆，迪恩总是很后悔。他会默默地拿出急救箱，里面常年备着碘酒和纱布，有时候只需要用到冰袋，而在极少数的失控的情况下，他不得不用上缝合伤口的技能。</p><p>而萨姆，则没有太大的反应。这个瘦小的男孩只会在迪恩拳头落下来的时候把身体蜷缩起来，两根细瘦的手臂紧紧抱住自己，从来没有反抗过，只是偶尔爆发出一声啜泣，然后在迪恩探询的目光扫来之时把眼泪藏进哥哥的衬衫里。萨姆有时候知道自己为什么被打，有时候不知道。他只需要在被打的时候装聋作哑，然后在迪恩给他抱歉的拥抱的时候伸出手臂就可以了。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>2.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>迪恩20岁，萨姆16岁</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>萨姆的第一次发生在16岁的那个暑假。他刚上十年级，在同年初秋开始猛地拔个子，从原来的豆芽菜一下子窜到了5’9不到，五官也长开了一点，学校里的姑娘们开始注意到这个有些腼腆的男孩子。当一个叫丽萨的女生递给他一根小纸条，希望在星期五的晚上一起出去走走的时候，萨姆以为自己终于迎来了破处的那天。</p><p>他的确破处了，但对象不是丽萨。</p><p>迪恩开着Impala把背着书包走在路灯下的萨姆拦住，说“爸爸今晚就会回来”“他想见你”。萨姆早该料到这是谎言。爸爸从不回家，也从来都不会跟他说“想见你”。在权衡之下，萨姆有些不情不愿地坐上了副驾驶，错过了迪恩嘴角扭曲的笑意。</p><p>之后的记忆有一点模糊，但萨姆永远记着剩下的那些。迪恩把车停在汽车旅馆门口，但不是往常的那个靠近最佳逃离点的泊车位。他们走进去的时候，迪恩还潦草地和前台的服务生打了个招呼。然后，迪恩把萨姆压在窄床上，毫无耐心地把弟弟的牛仔裤褪到腿弯处，便用手指去抠小男孩的后面。</p><p>萨姆吓坏了，他又哭又叫，还打了个哭嗝。他央求哥哥停下来，迪恩却充耳不闻，只是半路抽空从自己那个装满了枪支弹药的袋子里摸出一管半空的润滑剂，继续用湿润的手指插弟弟的屁股。小萨姆很快就湿了，当迪恩挺进去的时候，除了有些过紧之外，一切都刚刚好。</p><p>小男孩16岁的夏天，汽车旅馆，还未完全散去的烟味。</p><p>萨姆·温彻斯特。他的弟弟。</p><p>迪恩操了几下，然后大发慈悲地把萨姆翻了个身，望着萨姆那双哭红了的眉眼，只觉得下面硬得发痛。他一边嘘声哄着萨姆，一边用大棍子使劲钻着那痉挛的洞，直到他畅快地射出来，射进深处。</p><p>他没戴套，但萨姆也没觉得有哪里不对。或者说，哪里都不对了。</p><p>迪恩把还硬着的阴茎从弟弟的屁眼里抽出来，抽了两张纸巾把自己擦干净，然后抱住还在抽噎的弟弟，两个人像是一大一小两根勺子一样躺到一起。</p><p>萨姆的哭声逐渐在迪恩的手部动作里微弱下去，迪恩用粗糙的手掌格外温柔地揉搓弟弟那根还在发育的阴茎，一边在弟弟耳边低声嘟囔什么，萨姆没能听清。他在自己轰鸣的耳鸣声中小声尖叫着高潮，一边发抖一边在兄长的手掌心里射满精液。乳白色的精液有几滴溅到了自己的下巴上。迪恩摊开掌心瞧了瞧，坏心眼地把大部分液体抹在了萨姆的小腹上。萨姆又哭了起来，但这次不再悲伤。</p><p>萨姆很久之后才知道，迪恩当年在自己的耳边说了什么。</p><p>“我的”。“你是我的”。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>3.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>迪恩22岁，萨姆18岁</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>有很多事情在萨姆16岁那年发生了变化，比如：迪恩不再打他了。突然之间，迪恩像是终于意识到自己的弟弟长大了，比小时候更加收敛了，如果任何裸露在外面的皮肤被人发现留有青紫红肿，多事的人会起疑的。排除良心发现这个选项，也可能是因为迪恩终于懂得控制自己的情绪了，知道哪些事不能怪在弟弟头上，哪些事与弟弟无关。</p><p>但也是在同一年，萨姆身上产生了一些变化。不好的变化。当哥哥终于开始好起来的时候，关于弟弟的一切都快速地滑向深渊。</p><p>当然地，萨姆不在学校里惹事。但他开始很晚回家，有的时候甚至夜不归宿。迪恩自己也常常在凌晨悄悄摸进房间，只不过突然有一天，迪恩发现当他回到汽车旅馆的时候，萨姆的那张床也是空的。</p><p>迪恩坐在萨姆的床上，一边往杯子里倒老爹藏在床底下的酒，一边面无表情地望着紧闭的房门。</p><p>一等就是三个小时。天边完全亮起来的时候，萨姆才回到旅馆，打开房门所迎接他的，就是眼前这个堪称可怖的景象。</p><p>但迪恩没有打他，甚至没有骂他。萨姆有些颤抖地看着迪恩放下空了的酒杯，慢慢靠近他，当对方把头凑近，鼻尖几乎是顶到了他的喉结，然后深深吸了一口气的时候，萨姆用力闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“你抽烟了？”</p><p>感觉到自己的脖子一片濡湿，萨姆机械地点了下头。</p><p>萨姆看着迪恩伸回舌头，嘴唇因为未干的酒液而闪闪发亮。迪恩抽身离开，把这个房间唯一的一扇窗推开，让清晨冰冷的风倒灌进房间。萨姆狠狠地打了个哆嗦。</p><p>他们谁都没有说话，直到萨姆从迪恩的腿间站起来，两个膝盖因为长时间跪在坚硬的地板上而隐隐发痛，也没有一个人开口说话。</p><p>萨姆走进浴室，给自己盛了杯水漱口，然后用旅馆的毛巾把脸和手都擦干。他回到床上，背对着房间里的另一个沉默的人，在枕头上铺上迪恩的衬衫，然后在满嘴精液的味道里睡着了。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>4.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>迪恩27岁，萨姆23岁</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>萨姆已经长得比迪恩要高了，他开始俯视迪恩，却没能从这个动作里汲取到多少的力量，就好像他还是七年前的那个小个子，被哥哥拖上床的时候只会温顺地张开腿。</p><p>他健身，举重，跑步。每个女孩都夸赞他的宽肩窄腰和让人垂涎欲滴的肌肉群。只有萨姆自己知道，在身体深处，他就是个迪恩口中扭扭捏捏的小婊子。</p><p>小婊子盯着迪恩，摆出一张扑克脸，“不。”</p><p>迪恩有些不敢置信：“什么？”</p><p>“我说，不。你不去把身上女人的味道给我洗掉，我就不会和你上床。”</p><p>看着兄长嗔笑一声，萨姆也没有退缩。他可以容忍迪恩在外面操不知道从哪里来的妞，甚至可以说他一点也不在乎；反过来，每次在他凌晨三点摸回房间之后，迪恩总是醒着，用那双湖绿色的眼睛愤怒地看着他，就像在看出轨的妻子。但，萨姆不在乎。阴茎去哪个洞寻欢作乐，都只拥有表面上肤浅的含义。纯粹的肉体快感而已，萨姆不在乎。</p><p>萨姆在乎的是气味。</p><p>劣质的香水味，口红残存的塑料味，精液的味道。混合在一起的时候总让萨姆想要呕吐。因此，比起迪恩而言，他操的更多的是男人——或者被操，没什么区别。</p><p>迪恩似乎有些生气，但眉头又没皱紧。萨姆想象着这个男人在心中进行天人大战。深吸一口气，迪恩点了点头：“好吧，既然你这么说了。”</p><p>萨姆努力压下心中胜利的喜悦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>